


A Splash that makes us Free!

by Dreamystic



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamystic/pseuds/Dreamystic





	A Splash that makes us Free!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HomuraTheWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomuraTheWitch/gifts).



 

Whenever Haru looks at Rin, he sees him as a _dazzling being_. The rainbows he makes dazzle too!

That track from one of the drama CD's inspired me to draw this, because Rin kinda... makes rainbows for Haru in Splash Free?

Have a shiny Christmas!!


End file.
